fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Beelzebub (Forsaken By God)
Summary Beelzebub is a Prince of Hell, and a main antagonist of the Forsaken By God series. He serves as the Chief-General of the legions of Hell. Beelzebub was originally a group of lesser insect demons. However, one of them developed a method of bonding minds and souls on the second and third planes known as Astral Bonding. With this knowledge, these lesser demons bonded together, unifiying their minds and souls to become Beelzebub, the Lord of the Flies. Beelzebub would go on to merge with the countless lesser demons of hell, growing stronger with each soul added. Currently, Beelzebub is made up of trillions of demon souls. Because of this he is the second strongest being in hell, lesser only than Satan himself. When Tetragrammaton shut the Gates of Heaven prior to the start of the series, Beelzebub was the first to come forth, possessing an unnamed human and opening the Hell Gates to allow the demons free reign in Mundus (the human world). He promptly left the earth to his army of demons to fly across the universe, destroying galaxies as he went. However, he left a part of himself on earth, a lesser self made of roughly a billion lesser demons. This part of Beelzebub is what acts as the main antagonist throughout the series. Although Beelzebub appears loyal to Satan, he secretly attempts sabotages Satan's ultimate goal of killing Tetragrammaton and becoming the new god. This is because Beelzebub knows Satan's motivations better than most, and is aware that should Satan become the new ruler, he will immediately destroy the demons as a reminder of his fall and torment in Hell. Now that the human world has become open to the demons, the fragment of Beelzebub acts as the main antagonist throughout the series, attempting to prevent Adam and Hope from reaching Ground Zero and reopening the Gates of Heaven, first by further splitting into a fragment of a thousand lesser demons and going after them himself. When this fragment was destroyed, he began paying more attention to them, but by this point Adam and Hope had grown as powerful as the Demon Princes, and he had to first muster his forces to attack them. His final attempt to stop Adam and Hope was to use the Astral bonding magic on the damned human souls of Hell, creating the Legion. Even this fails - however at the last moment, the greater part of Beelzebub returned to earth and merges with his lesser half once more, returning to his full strength. As he was about to kill Adam and Hope, Satan appeared and revealed he knew of his treachery the whole time, before consuming Beelzebub. Appearance and Personality Beelzebub appears as a large vaguely humanoid mass of insect demons. Beelzebub is cunning and intelligent. As the Chief-General of Hell's armies he is very strategic and tactical. However, he is arrogant, and often underestimates humans. Beelzebub's origin as a minor insect demon makes him surprisingly compassionate to other demons, and his main motivation is to create a paradise for demons in Mundus - humans are simply a pest to first be exterminated. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | Likely 5-B | 3-C | '''Possibly '''3-A Name: Beelzebub, the Lord of the Flies, First Prince of Hell, Chief-General of Hell Origin: Forsaken by God Gender: Inapplicable (made of trillions of demons of various genders) Age: Billions of years old (was one of the first demons in Hell) Classification: Amalgamtion of Demon Insects, Prince of Hell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8 (as long as a single insect of himself survives, he can return by bonding with other demon souls), Regeneration (Low-High), True Flight, [[Resistance|Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (via Veritas Et Mandacium), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mental manipulation (Via Shields on the mental and spiritual planes), Resistance to Reality Warping (his magic weakens any attempt to warp him in a strength comparable to his own power), Resistance to physics and matter manipulation (beings of Hell are not made of the same matter as those from the human realm, and their bodies internally operate on different physics)]], Time Manipulation (can slow time, can reverse or accelerate the time of himself and others, ), Mind Manipulation (can attack or influence the mind via second planar magic, can merge minds), limited intangibility (can dissolve into a swarm of insects, making physically damaging him difficult), Poison manipulation (his insects are all unnaturally and deadly poisonous, can fill the surroundings with a deadly poison that attacks both the soul and the cells directly), possession (only one those with weaker soul and mind defenses), Fire Manipulation (can wield Hellfire, which is 1000 times hotter than the sun, and will never go out until it has completely consumed the body and soul of the target), Telekinesis, Magic, Soul Manipulation (can attack the soul directly with third planar magic, can bond souls together to increase their power), grows stronger proportionally to the seven deadly sins of those those nearby, can open Hell Gates, can summon Greater demons, grows stronger in the dark''|'' Same as previous, but on a higher level | Same as previous, but on a much higher level | Same as previous, but on a far higher level Attack Potency: Island level (superior to Greater Demons) |''' '''Planet level (Comparable to the other Princes of Hell, even the weakest Prince of Hell is stated to be capable of shattering the planet) | Galaxy level (destroyed multiple galaxies on his journey through the universe) | Possibly Universe level (claimed that with his power restored, he could annihilate every planet and extinguish every star in the universe) Speed: At least Supersonic '(fought with BoS Adam, who could catch bullets with ease) '| Unknown (likely comparable to other Princes of Hell) | Lightspeed (stated to be traveling through the cosmos at the speed of light) | FTL (faster than previous) Lifting Strength: Class T | Unknown, likely Class Z+ | Unknown, '''likely '''Galactic | Unknown, '''likely '''Universal Striking Strength: Class EJ | Likely Class XJ | Unknown, likely Galactic | Possibly Universal Durability: Island Level (Superior to Greater Demons) | Likely Planet Level '''(comparable to the other Princes of Hell) | Likely '''Galaxy level | Possibly Universe level Stamina: '''Extremely High, superior to Greater demons who are capable of fighting at near full power even with multiple (non-immediately) lethal wounds | Higher than previous (comparable to other Princes of Hell) | Higher than previous (vastly superior to other Princes of Hell) | Likely nigh-limitless '''Range: '''Several kilometres | Cross-continental | Galactic | Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: Extremely high, a cunning strategist and tactician. Weaknesses: '''None notable. '''Notable Abilities: * Veritas Et Mendacium: 'Like all magic users, Beelzebub is protected from conceptual manipulation by ''Veritas Et Mendacium (see main page for explanation). * '''Astral Bonding Ritual: '''Beelzebub can merge the minds and souls of multiple beings into one, vastly compounding their magical strength. This only affects the mind and soul however (which is why Beelzebub's body is still made up of trillions of insect demons bodies), and can only be used on those willing. * '''Black Miasma: Beelzebub fills the surroundings with a deadly poison. This poison acts on both the first and third planes, attacking both the body and soul simultaneously. Cells revolt and die at the touch of the miasma, mutating into hideous sentient cancers that begin to slowly consume the rest of the body, and the soul itself begins to dissolve at the poison's touch. Key: Minor Fragment | Lesser Fragment | Greater Fragment | Whole Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Demons Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Forsaken By God Profiles Category:Characters